wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
CrimsonWings
The CrimsonWings are a democratic union formed on 18/06/13 by Soul Names Ap3x, Blinky and Owlet. The only entry requirement enforced is reaching Descencion Ruins so that the new member isnt too far behind others and of course, passing a sort of interview with one or more of the leaders or officers who will decide whether that player is fit to join our ranks. Members are encouraged to further dungeon progression for any and all who request it, with priority being given to unionmates. Union Leaders and Conception CrimsonWings was founded by Idrys Ap3x and subsequently led by him and two other members, Sir Blinky and Tiny Owlet. The union, despite having the mandatory positions of Leader and Sub-Leader, is led by all 3 players equally. Members are divided into leaders, officers and normal members who cannot directly invite but must speak to a leader or officer. Union news and general storage are accessible by all. The union was formed with the desire to create a friendly, helpful atmosphere without taking the game or its players too seriously. The union also has an officers section, reserved for the most loyal members (and most active). An officer of CrimsonWings has the same privileges as a leader (invite and kick included). The officers section was created in order to create a sort of hierarchy within the union, since the leader and 2 subleader positions are filled with 3 equal leaders, we devised a way to include members into the hierarchial order. Union Ideals, Rules, Objectives and Goals CrimsonWings have no outstanding rules or regulations for the members to abide by, other than to gain the most enjoyment out of the game as possible. The main focus for the players is fun and so the main requirement for membership is maturity and a good sense of humour. Other than this any playstyle, build, race or class is welcomed with open arms. The union's stance on PvP and Player Killing (PK) is neutral. PvP is encouraged to help nurture builds and player experience. Members who wish to engage in pvp with other union mates must first consent to the duel, otherwise members risk loss of privilages or even expulsion from the union. PKing is neither punished nor encouraged however members who engage in PK do so at their own risk; unionmates will not step in to defend a member who has attacked or aggrevated a higher level player or union and is in turn being PKd themselves. Random attacks upon members or the union as a whole will be dealt with appropriately. CrimsonWings focus primarily upon progression and farming, although pvp is actively practiced. Its' members are usually divided into parties of similarly levelled players (or progression groups) in order to maximise the chances of members succeeding in completion of the game and the xp gain from higher level areas. Farming parties are common, and the union aims to have members active at all times to lessen instances of players being alone or unable to progress through lack of party members. As for the future, CrimsonWings aims to build a strong foundation upon which to aid newer players within the game; helping them to progress and become self-sufficient. For higher level players the union aims to provide farming parties and a constant availability of players, all within a good-humoured and enjoyable atmosphere. CrimsonWings will become an established union, and hopes to become a main competitor within the game. As the union expands members will be given alternate unions for their extra characters, until then alts will be accepted into the union. Rumours of the EU/US server merge have spurred the union into becoming a strong force within the community, and they aim to be on the frontlines should a hostile environment become commonplace. List of current Members (By Soul Name) Leaders Ap3x Owlet Blinky Members Raynen gazsi GUTS Matou Davrin Hiraga Eu Wolind Brigand Ruika Union Timeline 18/06/2013 - Union Formed. 19/06/2013 - Union Bond Incentive introduced. Recruitment of first members begins. 9/8/2013 - Union Level 2 reached. 13/10/2013 - Union Level 3 reached. 'Current Events: As of 19/06/13, the union is offering a 20,000g bounty for any Union Bonds given to increase the unions' level as a reward to loyal members. The union will continue to reward its 'proof giving' members until lvl4 is reached and possibly beyond.' Category:Unions